Little Red's Beast Blood
by auserei
Summary: An interesting twist to Red Riding Hood, yaoi and gore are involved but not to as high a degree as my other story and it's at the end. Red Riding Hood is a male in this story and the plot itself is rather twisted. It is intended as a one shot but if i get enough reviews asking for the story to continue i will oblige. Bashers are forewarned, please enjoy.


They always picked on me for my height, calling me "little" red riding hood simply because I am short for a guy. Yeah yeah, have your laugh, one of these days i'll show you size doesn't matter. Another morning rises with their taunting and teasing following shortly after leaving my cottage. The village is covered, once more, in a thick blanket of snow. I suppose the white does offset the monotony of dull grays and browns you often find in this bore of a place. The people aren't much more colorful themselves to be honest, though their language can be after hours at the pub. Despite all of this, mother managed to make me a cloak of the brightest red cloth she could possibly find, as if I didn't draw enough attention to myself. Nowadays, the only reprieve I find is outside the gates, wandering aimlessly through the evergreens. Mother always worried and warned me of the dangers that lay in wait in the forest. Landslides, bears, wildcats, and the worst by the village's standards, wolves. According to some legend more ancient than my dearest grandmother, the woods that surround our little spit of land we call home are haunted by a great and mighty wolf as old as time itself. It is said to never age, never die, and lies in wait for innocent victims who managed to wander too closely. I myself never really worried about those stories, after all they're just stories. Something used by the adults to get the children to stay in line. Besides, i'm not exactly what you would call innocent, if only my parents knew.

Again I have slipped away, my red cloak seeming to flow effortlessly as I weave through the tall pines. There is nothing greater than the feel of the cold, brisk wind against my face, running through my hair, stinging in my lungs with each deep breath. I love to watch the hot air escape my lips, like little clouds soon to vanish before my very eyes. I love the deep hues of green the pines present, a dark green that matches my very eyes. Mother always loved my green eyes, said they went well with my pale complexion and long, golden hair. I remember her once saying I was like the forest itself on a clear winter day, that comment leaving me beaming from ear to ear. Of all the people in the village, mother seems the only one able to make me happy to any degree. Thankfully, grandmother lived far from the village, no wonder as to why. She had her own little cottage deep in the woods, despite mother and father always trying to coax her to live in the village, where it was "safe". I admired my grandmother, she was always so strong and sure of herself. She never let the tales get to her either despite swearing up and down that they were all too real. I'm certain she will tell me tales again of this big bad wolf everyone seems so afraid of, everyone except her. There was always something in her eyes, like admiration, when she spoke of the wolf. Why, of course, i have no clue, but I suppose I would admire a beast so strong and magnificent too if I believed it were real. Grandmother's cottage soon comes within view, small and insignificant were it not for the person who dwelt within. Smoke rises from the chimney, showing that she got my letter and is probably cooking something good to eat. Nothing like grandmother's cooking, even mom can't hold a candle to it. I walk up to the porch, taking in the smell of whatever she is making, smelled of meat and spices of some sort, grandmother knows me all too well. I tap my boots, being sure to remove any snow or mud clinging to the bottom before knocking gingerly on the front door, waiting to hear her call me in.

"Whoever may that be that knocks at my door?" her voice rings from the other side.

"It is me of course grandmother, who else would it be?" I respond, a cheerful chuckle in my voice.

"Oh, why if it isn't my dearest grandson, what a surprise to see you." she says as she opens the door, the warmth from within quick to surround me.

"oh grandmother, I know better than that. I made sure to send you a letter to let you know I was coming, why else would you be cooking at this time of day?" I smile in return.

"Oh? Are you suggesting I am too old to have other company? Perhaps the wolf decided to drop by for a visit hm?" she jests, and I just laugh as she steps aside to let me in.

"Grandmother, you know i don't believe in that silly story." I say as I walk to the little rocking chair resting by the fire, "I mean, how could an undying wolf survive in these woods feasting on the innocent without being caught? It just makes no logical sense." I say while removing my cloak and taking a seat. I listen to the fire crackle as I rock back and forth ever so slightly, thinking of how absurd the whole idea of this wolf was.

"The wolf is a clever and crafty one dear, he can take many forms to fool those who mean him harm. He is a magical beast after all, it should come to no surprise that in all his time in the world he has learned a trick or two to survive." she says before stirring the pot, the contents simmering quite nicely and the smell filling the room in an instant. "Though, I must admit dear, it is a sad day indeed when even the children no longer believe in fairy tales or magic." and with that, she gave me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry grandmother, I just have a hard time wrapping my head around it all I suppose, you know how I am, I must have a valid explanation for everything." I respond, hoping to break her from her displeasure.

"Oh yes, I know that very well dear, even as a youngling you were always so inquisitive about things, always had questions that needed to be answered, I just never thought you would grow to be so skeptical about everything." she sighs as she walks off to fetch me a bowl and spoon. She returns with a smile though and I decide to keep my mouth shut before I make matters worse. I finish off two bowls in silence, grandmother watching as I eat.

"Won't you be eating grandmother?" I ask before making myself a third bowl, "I'm not entirely sure what you put in this but it's fantastic!"

She laughs a bit before responding, "My dear child, you've nearly eatten the lot, i'm not sure if there would be enough for me at this rate. Oh, and to answer your question, it's a bit of venison one of the men from the village brought me, out of request from your father, and some simple spices. I'm glad to see you enjoy it though, you are a growing boy after all and your appetite surely shows that."

I roll my eyes before responding, "Oh grandmother, i'm nearly twenty now and haven't grown in some time. I wish I would, the rest of the village brats won't leave me alone about it." I hardly contain the frustrated huff that nearly follows. Despite holding it back though grandmother manages to see right through me, as usual.

"I see, well the other children can often times be shallow, they do not see yet like you do. Just ignore their childish ways, one day they will mature as you have and it will all pass. At your age though, you should be less concerned about what the boys are thinking of you and focus more on the girls. If you are to wed one day now is the time to start looking for your potential wife to be." she says, trying to reassure and comfort me. Little does she know, like everyone else.

I fight to hold off a blush, my thoughts flitting by, images of the one I want taunting me. "No grandmother, I do not think I am quite ready for that. None of the girls really suit me anyways."

She raises a brow at me, eyeing me suspiciously before speaking up, "Is that so? Well then, who does interest you my dear?" and the tone in her voice made me sweat, fearing she may have seen through me once more.

"No one grandmother, no one at all. Perhaps i'm just looking for something outside the village, you know, my adventurous spirit and all. I got it from you after all." I respond hastily, trying to prevent my voice from cracking all the while. It seemed to work as she dropped the subject and we moved on to something else entirely. She may have read between the lines but at least she was leaving it be, for now. After a few more hours of various conversations I gave my grandmother a hug and left, heading off towards the village but in no particular hurry. The sun was setting, turning the sky from a cloudless blue to wondrous shades of pinks, purples, oranges, and hints of red. I marveled at the beauty of it before realizing how dark it was getting. Whereas I may not fear the big bad wolf, the bears and wildcats were another issue. I needed to hurry home, i knew this, but something stopped me dead in my tracks. I couldn't quite tell what it was, I could just feel something there, nearby, watching me intently. The sensation ran up my spine, made my hair stand on end, but from fear or excitement, I couldn't tell. The woods had fallen deathly silent, but this presence seemed to scream at me despite that. It was just off in the distance, to my right, I could feel it. Before I knew it, I was walking in its direction, as if I were caught up in some trance. A small cluster of trees blocked my view but as I stepped closer I could hear its breathing, low and heavy, but steady. I could almost feel the warmth of its breath on my outstretched hand, I was so close, I could almost touch it. A voice?

My father, calling out my name. As soon as the presence was there, it disappeared, leaving me to stand there completely dumbfounded. What was that? I don't get it, I just walked out towards it without a care in my mind, that was so unlike me. My father was soon at my side, worry on his face when he noted my own expression. I just stared off blankly at where it once stood, confused and wondering what it was that could hold such power over me. His hand came to rest on my shoulder and I returned to the world, looking up at him to see the worried look aimed at me. I told him I was fine and thought I had seen something but it was gone now. We headed home, his torch coming in handy after the sun finally set. I enjoyed the sight of the fire dancing, the way the light flickered across the ground beneath us. I tried to ignore what happened earlier and just stared off into the distance as father went on about this and that. I'm not supposed to be out this late, I failed to do my chores or follow up on my studies, I worried my mother, so on and so forth. I payed enough attention to answer any questions aimed my way but was otherwise off in another world, wondering once more about that thing. When we made it home mother showered me in kisses and scoldings switching between the two often. I told her I was fine, as usual, and that I would double my chores and studies tomorrow to make up for the utter lack of both today. With that she gave me one more big hug then sent me off to bed. I tried my best to lie down and rest, willing myself to dream in an attempt to fall asleep but it all failed. I just couldn't shoo away the thoughts of the evening. I had to find out what that was, I had to feel that energy course through me once more. With that, I grabbed my cloak and sneaked out my window, rushing towards the woods again.

The moon was high and full, the night sky as clear as it had been earlier in the day. The stars twinkled brilliantly and I couldn't help but admire them as I walked deeper into the woods. It wasn't long before I felt it again, that trickling down my spine that caused the hair on the back of my neck to stand on end. I followed its direction, hoping I was right in my assumptions. My questioning was soon answered as the feeling grew stronger, and once again, I felt myself grow lighter as the being drew me closer. I could almost feel it at my fingertips despite it being nowhere in sight. Its power flowed through me and I was mesmerized, despite knowing it was only a fraction of what this thing possessed. My body felt light and full of energy, like fire dancing happily inside me. A warmth filled me despite the chill any winter evening would bring. I could feel it, surrounding me, it was everywhere, and then it was nowhere. I snapped back to reality finding myself someplace unfamiliar. I knew these woods like the back of my hand but I had no idea where I was currently standing. The presence had left me and the warmth quickly died, leaving me to shiver as the bitter cold flooded me. I stared off into the distance once more, panic sinking in fast. All rational thought left me, and I felt I could do nothing but call out.

"Hello? Where are you, what are you? I came all this way to find you, to feel you once more. Please, don't just leave me again." I cried out, not believing how desperate i sounded.

"I am here, young one. It pleases me to see you came searching for me, but I must ask, why?" a voice growled from the distance.

"I...I honestly don't know. You found me first, and I couldn't just forget it. I tried but it came crawling back to me. I had to find out what you were, what you did to me." I responded, a thread of fear trickling into my voice.

It laughed, almost like a beastly growl, before speaking again. "So the human comes to seek knowledge, a human from that village no less." I could almost feel the venom in its words as it spoke of the village. "Why would any man from that disgraceful place want to converse with me? Or is it perhaps that you do not know who I am?"

"No, I do not know who you are, but I wish to know." I tried to remain calm.

"Ah I see, how could i forget my manners. You, child, speak to the wolf of legend. Your people do not have a name for me, for they see me as just a beast, but you may call me Tonvahk." and with that a massive wolf appears before me, seeming to emerge from the shadows themselves. "Now that you know, do you wish to run in fear, or perhaps attempt to slay me where I stand?" he questions, a wicked grin baring gleaming fangs at my direction.

"I am nowhere near foolish enough to stand against you, nor am I swift enough to escape you. Regardless of that, I simply have no desire for either." I say, and watch his grin widen.

"Then what is it you desire human? You intrigue me now, tell me what you want and I may oblige." and with that his grin fades as he waits for my response. I simply stare at him, not quite knowing what I want. I try to think, but find myself distracted by his appearance. I understand now why grandmother always had that adoring look in her eyes, why she always spoke highly of him unlike everyone else. I think I finally came to understand, but decided to ask to make sure.

"There is a little old lady that lives alone in a cottage in these woods. Do you happen to know this woman?" I ask, and a smile crosses my face as I watch his head tilt to the side.

"Why yes, I have known that woman since she was a pup, always so curious and eager to learn. I admired her and have watched over her in the many years she has lived. She has proven to be an outstanding human, one of rarity indeed, but as I recall you visit her house often and call her grandmother no less. It is because of your relation to her that you can sense my presence, and why I have allowed you to live instead of slaughtering you when we first met." he answered, my grandmother's admiration obviously returned by this creature.

"My relation to her makes me feel you? How?" I ask, taken aback by his statement.

"That is simple my dear child, you see, me and your grandmother were once mates. I bound myself to her, swore to protect her in return for her loyalty. She stated she did not wish to become wolf, but took my blood into her so that her future generations would be able to experience me as she did. Your blood courses with my own, the wolf inside awakened by the moon and I." he stated and my eyes grew wide at the thought. Grandmother bound herself to the wolf of legend? Did father know of this? What of grandfather, did he know before he passed? My head began to swirl at the implications and millions of questions soon filled my mind, but they all came to rest at his touch. His muzzle came to rest at the crook of my neck and my mind went still, thinking of nothing beyond the feel of him. My hands reached out, grasping at his fur, feeling the muscles beneath it all. So much power, the strength to ravage. I shuddered at the thought, and the feeling flowed through me once more, though a bit different from before. Before I realized it his form had changed, the fur I once held becoming long black hair, his claws now tearing at my back as he wrapped me in human-like arms. I look him in the eyes, their honey gold shining brighter than the stars themselves. This once towering black wolf now stood before me as the most handsome man I had ever seen, and this man now held me close, so very close.

"I know what you desire youngling, let me grant your wish like no human ever could." he growls low in my ear, his velvety voice causing me to melt in his arms. I could only manage to whisper yes please and he soon took over. My heart soon raced as his mouth traced over my skin, the goosebumps no longer rising due to the cold. The heat from his tongue overwhelmed me as it glided over my neck, lingering at my collar bone after a good bite. His fangs pierced my flesh with ease but it hardly hurt despite the blood it drew. With every kiss, nip, or lick fire danced across my flesh. I was panting and moaning before I knew it, but refused to stop myself. I could hear his deep growls as he inched lower, his delight rather evident. In a mere moment he had me pressed against a tree, my cloak now lying in the snow and the bark rough against my back. For a brief second I thought to myself why I hadn't put a shirt on before leaving the house but as the tip of his tongue wrapped around my nipple I was soon glad for it. My body arched towards him, my hands running through his hair. My heart was pounding furiously, as if it were to beat right out of my chest. My breath couldn't seem to catch up as it made numerous puffy clouds rise before me. I was burning up despite the wolf laying me on the cold snow below. His body lay atop me, his heat even greater than my own, but nothing burned quite like his eyes. Fiery passion ran through them like a hungry beast as he stared up at me. His hands were nimble, making short work of the belt and fastenings on my pants.

In seconds my cock was removed from the cloth, one hot stroke of his tongue sending shivers up my spine. His warmth contrasting with the harsh cold, it was hard to tell which sensation was stronger. His claws ran up and down my torso, leaving behind red trails and even blood here and there. The pain was outdone by the immense pleasure as my whole body awoke to every single motion he made. One warm hand massaged my inner thigh as the other took the base of my cock, his mouth soon enveloping the rest and causing my whole body to tense, a mere gasp escaping my mouth. I closed my eyes tight and tried to match my breathing to the slow pace he began, concentrating on the lightning that now shot through my body with each rise and fall. His hand gripped me tight, twisting in one direction as his head twisted in the other. I couldn't stop myself from mewling and groaning in utter delight as his pace began to pick up. I could feel my temperature rise even more, the place in which he bit me previously seeming to burn hotter by the second. My head grew lighter, my whole body tingled, my stomach tightened, and I was soon throwing my head back with sounds of ecstacy filling the still night air. I could feel him chuckle on my cock as his pace slowed, not quite stopping, making me ride my orgasm. My whole body twitched and shuddered with each pulse, his tongue being there to catch every last drop as it shot out of me. Not one bit of it was wasted as he licked me clean, causing me to twitch and jerk a bit here and there. A truly satisfied smile crossed his face, and i froze wondering what he was planning next.

"I have a confession to make youngling, one of which you may not be entirely too happy about." he says, smirk still firmly in place. I simply nod at him to continue, "Well I am sure you noticed a reaction from that bite mark I left there," he eyes the mark before returning his gaze to me, "you see it is not just some ordinary wound. You bear my blood, but it alone is not enough to turn you. I admit using your desires against you just now, as it allowed me to make you one of us." and with that, his smile widened and those fangs gleamed once more.

My eyes grew wide as I began to return to my senses. "One of us? what do you mean, what have you done to me?"

"Well my dear boy, we are a rare breed, but I am certainly not the only one of my kind. It should be rather obvious, I am not some meager wolf. I am what you humans call a werewolf, a man beast of sorts. Oh yes, we do indeed exist, though our numbers have quite dwindled since the time of the plague. Regardless, that is a story for another time. For now, revel in what you are soon to become, for the moon is full, and with my blood you will make a fine wolf indeed." and shortly after those words left his mouth, the fire returned to my body, but this time it was much different. It burned, so hot, like my very blood was boiling. Then a tension rose and my bones began to snap. I was soon howling in pain, but the voice that left me was no longer my own. My vision blurred and then went to black, the world falling away from me.

I woke in my village, a familiar sight with one exception. The bodies, they lie everywhere. Everyone slaughtered and bleeding on the ground. My once dull, colorless home now stained with a brilliant red as if to say I would no longer stand out in my cloak. My hands...no my paws, were also coated in blood, still warm and flowing down my arms. Fur, golden fur covered me now, not and inch of me seeming without it. My nose twitched at a familiar scent, my ears swiveling behind me to find the black wolf watching from a distance. There was no expression on his face, but his eyes seemed to glow with pride. I slaughtered my entire village and don't remember a moment of it. Despite this though, I feel no regret, no remorse. Even as my mother lies dead before me, I feel nothing. I turn to the wolf before looking to the moon for the first time with my new eyes, and howl to it, calling out for its power to embrace me. I see now what grandmother adored, I am a beast she so loved. I also see why she chose to stay human, her heart far too soft, too frail. I shall protect her though, as my new alpha, my new mate does. Together, we shall reign over these woods, and protect them and the precious woman we both hold so dear. No one shall come to taint my pines again. The forest is ours to command, and no being, mortal or not, shall ever take that from us. We run together, and I recall my thoughts from before, of how nothing could feel better than the wind in my hair and the cold filling my lungs. I was wrong, to sprint through the trees, sensing so much more than I ever could as a human. To feel the wind through my fur and feel the very world around me as I weave through the forest with him, that is the most exhilarating feeling imaginable, and it is mine to live for as long as I so desire. I think it is time to greet my grandmother.


End file.
